AMOR
by Luka Crosszeria
Summary: Era la primera vez de Eijun y en cierto modo también la mía, la primera vez que amaba con intensidad, con locura. MIYUSAWA


**Adv: Mpreg (Si no te gusta, no leas)**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**AMOR**

**Capítulo único: Por Amor**

**MiyuSawa**

**..**

**.**

-¿Cómo se llamara?

-Si es un chico quiero que se llame como tú.

-¿Y si es una niña?

-Eirin.

Le sonrió y el trata de sonreír para mi, sus lagrimas caen sobre sus mejillas, intento limpiarlas con mi mano, su rostro luce pálido, sus ojos cubiertos por las ojeras, resultado de noches sin poder dormir, la maquina que no deja de pitar, espero que nunca lo haga mientras siga conectada a él.

.

_Lo conocí durante su primer año en la universidad, fue algo como amor a primera vista. Por supuesto nunca podría decírselo, siendo él mi alumno. _

_Pero incluso eso, no evitaba que mis ojos lo siguieran siempre que me lo topaba en los pasillos, su radiante y bella sonrisa, su optimismo y porque no, su idiotez, me enamoraron por completo. El era ingenuo, radiante como el sol, cálido. _

_Todo lo contrario a mí._

_Sabia perfectamente que mis sentimientos nunca seria correspondidos, el era un niño en comparación con migo, un adulto, diez años mayor que él. _

_-¡Miyuki! – Llama mi nombre y yo suelto un suspiro silencioso._

_-Es Miyuki-Sensei, Sawamura. – Le corrijo, pero una parte de mi desea que nunca me llame de esa manera._

_-Miyuki. – Me ignora por completo. – No entiendo este problema, ¡Ayúdame! – Con una graciosa mueca en su rostro se acerca un poco hacia mi, me extiende su cuaderno y espera pacientemente – como un cachorro-._

_Sawamura Eijun, tiene 18 años de edad, próximo a cumplir los 19, cursa el primer semestre en derecho, un alumno –contrario a lo que se piense realmente- destacado, una verdadera sorpresa._

_-No mientas, te he visto explicar una y otra vez esto a tus compañeros en clase. – Le devuelvo el cuaderno y Sawamura lo toma mientras gruñe a modo de enfado, lo veo fruncir el seño y se queda estático en su lugar._

_-¡¿Puedes por lo menos leer lo que hay en la hoja?! – Insiste, empujando el cuaderno de nuevo sobre mi pecho._

_-¿Por qué? – Pregunto, miro alrededor con nerviosismo, para mi alivio -¿O desgracia?- no hay nadie en la sala de maestros. Observo como las mejillas de mi alumno se tornan rojizas, ¡Por favor, que alguien se lleve lejos a este adorable niño o no respondo!_

_-¡Solo hazlo! – Lo tomo entre mis manos y doy la vuelta a la hoja, la caligrafía de Eijun no es la más hermosa que pudiera existir, pero para mi es perfecta, todo en ese chico es perfecto, su voz, su estatura, su piel, su cabello, su pecho, sus labios. _

_Sus labios son perfectos para ser besados, pero eso jamás podría comprobarlo por mi cuenta y esos labios serian besados por otra persona, esos ojos mirarían a otra persona, aquella piel seria tocada por alguien más, y eso me desquiciaba, me enojaba, me alteraba._

_¿Quién seria? ¿Quién seria la persona afortunada de tenerlo a él? ¿Aquella chica con la que siempre lo veía? Wakana. _

_Se ganaría mi odio eterno. _

_Dos simples palabras ocupaban por completo la hoja blanca del cuaderno de Sawamura, con la yema de mis dedos recorrí cada letra, subiendo mi mirada esperando encontrar los ojos de Sawamura. Intentando averiguar que ocurría, el sonreía resplandeciente, sus mejillas continuaban sonrojadas y sus ojos me demostraban toda una verdad._

_¿Cómo no pude verlo antes?_

_TE AMO. – Ellos me decían. TE AMO. – Él lo escribió para mí. _

_-¡TE AMO! – Él lo dijo para mí. Sube una de sus manos y toca mi mejilla con suavidad, su tacto es cálido y tembloroso, su sonrisa comienza a desvanecerse y es opacada por las lágrimas._

_-También te amo, Eijun. – Se siente inseguro, puedo entenderlo, es como yo me sentía hace mucho tiempo, cuando no podía tocarlo como ahora; cuando me atormentaba día y noche pensando en lo estúpido que me sentía. Debatiéndome entre la moralidad y el deseo. _

_Se acerca, aun con miedo, yo aun no puedo creerlo y simplemente me quedo quieto, esperando a que la alarma del reloj suene y me indique que esto es solo otro sueño más. _

_Pero su abrazo cálido y reconfortante hace que piense lo contrario, sus suaves labios cuando rosan los míos me dan esperanza, cuando lo tomo del rostro y mi manos tocan su piel, cuando su dulce olor inunda mis sentidos, cuando sus labios se abren suavemente dándome la bienvenida al paraíso, puedo decir con seguridad que no es ningún sueño._

_._

-Mamá, me dijo que me enseñara a tejer.

-¿En serio? ¿Crees poder hacer eso?

-¡Claro que si! – Sus ojos lucen encendidos, cuando se propone a hacer algo, no hay nada en este mundo que lo detenga.

-Solo no te esfuerces demasiado.

-¡Quiero que tenga algo que yo halla hecho! – ¿No es suficiente todo lo que le das ahora? Quiero decir, pero las palabras simplemente se quedan estancadas en mi pecho.

-Bien, pero por ahora descansa.

.

_La felicidad de Eijun, para mi era primordial. _

_Pero era egoísta al tenerlo a mi lado, mis amigos me apoyaban y por supuesto los amigos de Eijun también lo hacían, ambos acordamos mantener nuestra relación en secreto, por lo menos hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad*._

_Aun así, aun a pesar de las veces que Eijun me decía "te amo", a pesar de que infinidad de veces me lo demostró, yo aun me sentía inseguro, Eijun era joven, aun era un niño, yo era la primera persona que despertaba interés en él, yo tenía claras ya mis preferencias, Eijun no._

_-¡Pero te amo! – Grito enojado cuando le plantee la idea de dejarnos de ver por un tiempo. Eijun ya no tomaba clases conmigo, así que seria fácil hacerlo. _

_-¡También yo! – Me dolía verlo llorar y me dolía aun más saber que yo era el responsable de aquellas lágrimas. – Pero entiende, - tome su rostro entre mis manos y bese su frente. _

_-No, no entiendo… - Niega varias veces, toma mi mano entre las suyas y la besa._

_-Eijun, nunca te has enamorado, ¿Cómo sabes entonces que lo que sientes por mi es amor? _

_-¡Es amor! – Declara. – Es amor, estoy seguro, porque cuando te veo, mi corazón salta de emoción, mis piernas tiemblan como gelatina cuando me tocas, no dejo de pensar en ti, ni un solo segundo… - Su rostro se torno rojo, sus lágrimas seguían cayendo y yo intentaba atraparlas todas con la manga de mi camisa. - ¡Incluso cuando me masturbo, no dejas de aparecer en mi mente!_

_Aquella declaración me dejo en shok, su rostro más rojo de lo que jamás podía recordar, gruñendo, enfadado._

_-¡Hahaha! – No puedo evitarlo y suelto una carcajada, ese niño es único, especial y yo definitivamente estaría loco si lo dejó irse. _

_-¡No te rías! _

_-Eijun… - Tomo su mano izquierda y deposito un beso en la palma de esta, es mi sello, mi marca. – Nunca tendrás permitido irte, ¿Estas de acuerdo con eso? – Veo directamente a sus ojos, ellos nunca me mienten._

_-Nunca me iré._

.

-¡Es una adorable niña! – Escucho que la doctora habla, yo solo puedo escuchar el sonido de fondo, ese pequeño pero estable latido, la primera vez que escucho el latir del corazón de nuestro bebé.

-Nuestra pequeña, Eirin. – Eijun llora, y yo trato de no hacerlo.

-Eirin ¿Eh? Lindo nombre. – Eijun le brinda una sonrisa a la mujer y esta le indica que ya puede abrocharse de nuevo la bata.

-¡Kazuya lo eligió!

.

_-¡Quiero casarme con él! – Vistiendo formalmente y con nerviosismo me encontré sentado frente a los padres y el abuelo de Eijun._

_-¡Y yo lo amo, así que me casare con él! – Declara pocos segundos después, Eijun toma mi mano y las entrelaza, todo bajo la atenta mirada de su familia. _

_-¡Valla, valla! ¡Eijun! – Su madre se pone de pie y aplaude con cierto entusiasmo. _

_Desde que Eijun cumplió la mayoría de edad, ya no es necesario ocultarnos de nadie, podemos besarnos en cualquier lugar y a cualquier hora, puedo verlo cuando quiera y no necesito preocuparme más, mi familia lo sabe y adoran a Eijun, creo que ese chico tiene algo que atrae a los Miyuki._

_Eijun me había comentado que su familia sabia que estaba en una relación y por supuesto sabían que salía con un hombre, pero saberlo era muy diferente a que aquel hombre viniera y pidiera formalmente permiso para casarse con su hijo._

_Su padre me observa, de arriba a bajo, casi pareciera estará tratando de encontrar cualquier defecto en mi, algo que pudiera usar en mi contra, para impedir nuestra boda, soy demasiado histérico, pero sus ojos parecieran estar diciéndome, que hará cualquier cosa para que no me lleve a su único hijo._

_-¡Papá! – Le reprende Eijun._

_-Mientras seas feliz, Eijun… - Hablo su padre, se levanto del sillón y se acerco hasta su hijo palmeo su cabeza revolviendo su cabello suavemente, debo estar completamente loco, al sentirme enfadado por eso. – Si lo haces llorar, te matare. _

_La madre de Eijun sonríe un poco, mi escandaloso chico sigue discutiendo con su padre, por las palabras que me ha dicho, yo solo ciento una inmensa felicidad que emerge desde lo más profundo de mí ser._

_-¡Por favor, cuídalo mucho! Puede ser un poco tonto, pero es nuestro tesoro. - Asiento ante las palabras dichas por el abuelo de Eijun, ellos demasiado ocupados en una boba discusión, los entiendo, el también es lo más valioso que tengo en esta vida y se que en el fondo, jamás habrían dejado que se marchara, pero lo amaban, tanto que mientras él fuera feliz, eso bastaba para ellos._

_Era lo mismo para mí._

_._

-¿Cómo te sientes? – Me levanto de aquella pequeña silla incomoda, esa silla que ha sido mi cama por tres meses ya.

-Bien, aunque tengo un poco de sueño. – Deslizo mi pulgar por su mejilla, el color que amaba poco a poco va desapareciendo, dejando un tono demasiado pálido.

-Duerme un rato, tu madre no vendrá hasta las cuatro. – Acomodo la suave almohada para que pueda dormir más cómodamente.

-No creo que pueda dormir, esta pateando muy fuerte. – Eijun toma mi mano y la conduce hasta su abultado vientre, el me sonríe cuando siento la primera patada, esa chica será igual de alegre y vivas que Eijun.

-Eso no esta bien, Eirin. – Me acerco un poco a su vientre y depósito un beso sobre su mano que sostiene la mía, Eijun ríe, y para sorpresa de ambos, ella deja de patear.

-Ella va a amarte, Kazuya.

-Si, y yo también.

.

_La boda no fue la más elegante, ni mucho menos la más costosa, una pequeña reunión con todos nuestros más cercanos amigos y con nuestra familia fue suficiente para nosotros dos._

_Algo que por supuesto nuestras madres no compartían._

_-¡Debieron hacer algo más grande! _

_-Si, no todos los días te casas. – Apoyo mi madre las palabras del abuelo de Eijun._

_-Con un lindo vestido de novia. _

_-¡Mamá! – Eijun protesta con el rostro severamente enrojecido, su madre y la mía sonríen, al parecer ambas familias se llevaban bastante bien, mi padre y el padre de Eijun hablan sobre la temporada de Béisbol que esta por venir, hablan sobre que equipo ganara este año y comentan algo sobre apostar._

_-¡Te verías adorable, Ei-chan! – No me gusta que esa chica, la mejor amiga de Eijun, lo llame con tanta familiaridad, tampoco me agrada demasiado que Eijun le sonría a alguien que no sea yo, pero… mientras miro el anillo de bodas en mi dedo anular, y también observo el de Eijun, mi corazón se calma, observo su risa y felicidad al estar rodeado de sus seres queridos y me digo a mi mismo, que debería controlar mis celos, Eijun me ama y yo lo amo. Esa es la única verdad que necesito._

_-¡Felicidades! – Siento el contacto sobre mi hombro, volteo mi mirada y me encuentro con varios de mis amigos._

_-Muchas gracias, chicos._

_..._

_Verlo sentado sobre la esquina de la cama, moviéndose nervioso e inquieto, me volvió loco._

_Cuando Eijun y yo comenzamos a salir, incluso besar sus labios me parecía algo inmoral, aunque el se reía y me decía que pensaba mucho en ello, innumerables noches soñé con él, innumerables veces me corrí pensando en él y me sentía como la peor basura del mundo, yo quería atesorarlo, quería que siguiera teniendo esa cálida personalidad, aquella dulzura e ingenuidad que lo caracterizaba._

_Por eso me lo prometí a mi mismo, no tenia permitido tocarlo –de manera sexual- por lo menos hasta que cumpliera su mayoría de edad._

_Y lo logre, a base de enormes sacrificios y noches interminables con mi fiel amiga, mi mano derecha._

_-Te amo. – Susurre sobre sus labios, antes de morderlos y delinear su labio inferior con mi lengua, no importaba cuanto ya había probado esos labios, seguían teniendo un sabor único. _

_-Yo también. – Lo tumbe sobre la cama y me pareció la visión más hermosa en todo el mundo, el corazón que habían formado con los pétalos de rosas rojas añadía un hermoso aroma, Eijun me sonreía cálidamente, sus mejillas tenían un adorable color rojizo, su cabello un poco alborotado y con algunos pétalos de rosa sobre ellos._

_Era la primera vez de Eijun y en cierto modo también la mía, la primera vez que amaba con intensidad, con locura._

_._

-¡Oh, vamos, no puede ser tan malo! – Sonríe un poco y amo verlo de esa manera.

-Bueno ya quiero verte correteando a esa pequeña cosa peluda.

-No seas cruel, Misa* es un amor. – Quiero lucir enfadado, pero no puedo hacerlo cuando Eijun me sonríe, esa sonrisa puede derribar todas mis barreras. -Estoy seguro que Eirin y ella se llevaran de maravilla.

-De eso no me cabe duda, pero ambas serán como un huracán. – En silencio Eijun sigue peleándose con el hilo y la aguja para tejer. La comisura de mis labios se alza un poco y no puedo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se me escape. –Eres un desastre.

-¡Ya quiero verte haciendo esto! – Infla sus mejillas y frunce el seño. Me acerco y deposito un beso en su frente, el cabello que antes amaba tocar y cepillar ya no luce tan suave, y poco a poco comienza a caerse.

Eijun piensa que no lo sé, pero lo he visto llorar. Y me parte el corazón no poder abrazarlo con fuerza y brindarle mi protección. Al día siguiente el luce más fuerte que el día anterior y yo no puedo comentar nada, no me atrevo.

-¡Eres hermoso! – Lo único que puedo hacer por él, es estar ahí para él, para decirle cuanto lo amo y recordarle que para mí, él es perfecto.

.

_-¿Te sientes mejor? – Me siento en la esquina de la cama, tratando de no moverme mucho, desde hace algunos días Eijun ha tenido fuertes dolores de cabeza, nauseas y mareos._

_-Noooo… - Se queja, se mueve poco y se tapa por completo con la colcha de la cama._

_-¿Quieres ir al hospital? – Eijun odia los hospitales y se que esa idea no le agrada mucho._

_-No quiero. _

_-Pues Eijun, ahora mismo, te llevare al hospital, aunque tenga que sacarte de esa cama a la fuerza. _

_Casi dos horas después tenia a Eijun en el auto, listos para ir directamente al hospital, no había sido nada fácil sacarlo de la cama, quizás en otras circunstancias eso me habría parecido perfecto, pero tratándose de la salud de Eijun, no podía seguir ignorando su situación. _

_-Eres como un gato. – Comente y sobre mis brazos se veían perfectamente la marca de varios arañazos. _

_-No me gustan los hospitales. – Envuelto en la colcha, Eijun me hablo desde el asiento trasero, acomode el espejo retrovisor y aquella imagen se me hizo demasiado tierna._

_No tardamos mucho en llegar al hospital, Eijun se mantenía aferrado a mi brazo y estoy seguro que me maldijo miles de veces cuando una enfermera tuvo que sacarle un poco de sangre, no le basto con casi triturar mi brazo por la fuerza con la que lo sostenía. _

_Le habían recetado algunos medicamentos para el dolor de cabeza y porque el medico lo sugirió, también se le hizo una tomografía, los resultados nos los darían a más tardar en una semana._

_-¿Cómo te sientes ahora? – Aun tomando mi brazo y supongo a modo de vengan Eijun presiono sobre los rasguños, no dolían tanto, pero me divertía ver a Eijun actuar tan infantil._

_-Mejor. – Termino por responderme al fin._

_-Desde hace tiempo lo he estado pensando… - Comienzo a hablar, Eijun aunque no me ve a los ojos, se que escucha atentamente. – Me dijiste que querías tener un perro ¿No? – Se que no debo complacerlo en todo lo que me pida…_

_Pero…_

_-¡SI! – Su sonrisa resplandeciente y sus hermosos ojos me impiden no hacerlo._

_-De acuerdo, lo tendremos entonces. – Eijun deja aquel humor huraño –que no le queda para nada bien- y me abraza con fuerza, me toma de la mano y antes de que pueda hacer algo, sus labios tocan los míos._

_Dos días después nos encontrábamos frente a la perrera, Eijun rechazo por completo mi oferta de ir a la tienda de mascotas en busca de un adorable cachorro._

"_No necesitan tener pedigrí para ser buena compañía, te aseguro que esos perritos también pueden amarte igual o quizás más." _

_Eijun jamás dejaría de sorprenderme. El paso del tiempo solo sirvió para hacerme comprender lo mucho que amaba a Eijun._

_Esa tarde teníamos en nuestras manos a una pequeña perrita, el veterinario del lugar, nos confirmo que probablemente era una cruza, quizás uno de los padres era un pomerian. Nos confirmo también que tenia aproximadamente dos años y que su salud era buena._

_-¿Cómo se va a llamar? – Le pregunte, Eijun acariciaba su lomo y la pequeña movía su cola con avidez._

_-¡Misa!_

_-¿Misa? ¿Cómo el personaje de Death Note? – El voltea a verme y frunce el seño._

_-No, - Sus pucheros solo me sacan una sonrisa, incluso estas pequeñas discusiones, amo todo lo que Eijun pueda darme. – Miyuki y Sawamura… _

_-¡Oh! ¡Como un juego de palabras! ¡Mejor dicho, combinación! – Eijun sonríe feliz, yo solo puedo devolverle aquella sonrisa. – Mi de Miyuki y Sa de Sawamura ¿Verdad? _

_-¿Verdad que es lindo? ¡Es como nuestro hijo!_

_-Si, pero en ese caso debería ser Mimi… - Eijun me ve confundido. – ¿Eijun, lo recuerdas? – Alzo mi mano y le enseño el anillo de bodas, oficialmente desde ese día, Eijun, había dejado atrás el apellido Sawamura, para convertirse en Miyuki Eijun._

_-¡Tacaño! – Me grita y casi como si Misa respaldara las palabras de Eijun, comienza a ladrarme._

_Yo solo puedo reír, esta etapa de mi vida, es la más feliz._

_._

-¿Esta todo listo ya? – Me pregunta mi madre, su voz se escucha apagada, incluso aunque no pueda verla, se que ha llorado.

-Si. – Le confirmo, en silencio inunda la habitación, y solo escucho el ruido de aquel pequeño aparato que mide el ritmo cardiaco de Eijun, el se ha dormido y probablemente no despertara hasta la mañana siguiente. – Solo tenemos que esperar a que sea la hora.

-Cariño… nosotros estaremos con ustedes.

-Lo sé, mamá… ¿Cómo se ha portado Misa? – Intento cambiar el tema, y al parecer mi madre se ha dado cuenta de ello.

-Bien, aunque es muy consentida, los extraña mucho. – Sonrió, seguramente a quien más extraña es a Eijun, aunque no la vea seguido, de vez en cuando voy a casa y me quedo con ella un momento.

-Es muy traviesa, también.

-Mañana iré temprano, tu padre llegara después. Así puedes venir a casa, darte un baño y comer algo decente.

.

_No quise alarmarme, pero una parte de mi estaba hecha un lio, ¿La razón? Una llamada del hospital, que nos indicaba teníamos que presentarnos lo más pronto posible._

_No podía desmoronarme, no cuando era yo quien ahora sustentaba a Eijun, el estaba inquieto, nervioso, mordía su labio suavemente y tomaba mi mano con fuerza, yo la tome también con fuerza, sus manos ahora congeladas._

_Para empeorar las cosas estábamos en la oficina de algún doctor, que nosotros no conocíamos. No era el mismo que nos atendió la vez pasada, la pequeña tablilla sobre el escritorio, solo nos daba el nombre de quien todavía no llegaba._

_Hatsumoto Yuu._

_Diez minutos después la puerta de la habitación se abrió. _

_Diez minutos después nuestra vida cambiaria por completo. _

_-¿Embarazado? – Pude escuchar la emoción en esa palabra, Eijun sostenía mi mano que poco a poco retomaba su calidez, la simple idea me parecía maravillosa._

_-¡¿Esta segura de eso?! – Dije, sintiendo un repentino alivio, que de inmediato fue reemplazado por una alegría inmensa._

_-Estoy completamente segura. – Aun con una sonrisa en mis labios tome la mano de Eijun y la bese, mi felicidad era completa ahora, un hijo de Eijun y mío. – Pero hay un problema… _

_Las palabras que salieron a continuación de la boca de aquella doctora, no tenían ningún significado para mi, era como no estar ahí, entendía sus palabras, pero no podía asociarlas con Eijun._

_-Se detecto una masa de dos centímetros en el cerebro del paciente, se diagnostico como un tumor cerebral, cáncer. – Fue como si todo en lo que había creído, se rompiera, mi mundo se derrumbo, mi mundo era Eijun._

_._

-¿Quieres comer un poco más? – Le acerco el pequeño plato con fruta picada en pequeños trozos.

-No, ya no tengo hambre. – Eijun se acomoda de nuevo sobre la cama, y yo solo me quedo ahí de pie, junto a su lado.

Los meses pasan realmente rápido y ahora estamos a nada del nacimiento de la pequeña Eirin. Una parte de mi, odia todo lo que ahora esta pasando y si me lo permiten decir, una parte de mi, odia a ese bebé.

Pero la otra, la que es padre, piensa en ese bebé como un regalo. Un regalo que cuidara por el resto de su vida.

-Kazuya. – Eijun llama mi nombre, me acerco un poco y el extiende su mano, la tomo entre las mías y beso su palma. –Te amo.

-Yo también.

.

_-¡¿Un aborto?! – Eijun grita horrorizado antes las frías palabras de aquella doctora._

_-Debemos iniciar de inmediato con las quimioterapias, si todo va bien, dentro de siete meses podríamos hacer cirugía y…_

_-¿Pero porque tengo que abortar? – Interrumpe la explicación de la doctora, sostiene ambas manos sobre su vientre, lo he entendido desde que lo vi a los ojos, a ese bebé, lo ama, lo adora. _

_-Eijun, si recibes las quimioterapias, el bebé morirá. _

_-Entonces, esperemos a que nazca y…_

_Ella suspira, cierra los ojos y se quita con parsimonia los lentes._

_-El cáncer esta ya avanzando, debemos evitarlo. El feto no tiene ni cuatro semanas de desarrollo, Eijun._

_-¡Pero es mi bebé y de Kazuya! – El busca mi mirada, quiere sentirse apoyado, pero en un acto de cobardía yo huyo de ella._

_-¿Qué pasara si no las recibe?_

_-Para cuando el bebé nazca, lo más probable es que este tan avanzado que no podríamos hacer nada. _

_-No voy a abortar. – Me quedo en silencio, aprieto fuertemente mis puños y mis labios._

_-¿Entonces esta bien para ti morir? – Le grito, me levanto de la fría y nada cómoda silla. - ¿Esta bien para ti dejarme atrás? – Eijun me mira, me reflejo en sus grandes ojos, las lágrimas comienzan a acumularse. – No tienes permitido irte Eijun. ¡Tú dijiste que no te irías!_

_El toma mi mano, sorprendentemente sigue estando cálida, pero temblorosa, la lleva hasta su rostro y la deja sobre su mejilla, inconscientemente yo la acaricio, y mis lágrimas caen silenciosas._

_-¡No es justo! – El ha tomado una decisión y no habrá poder humano que lo obligue a cambiar de idea. _

_-No me iré, yo siempre, siempre, estaré contigo, Kazuya. – No me importo que la doctora estuviera presente, yo rompí a llorar como un niño pequeño, me arrodille frente a él y Eijun me abrazo, me reconforto hasta que ya no tuve lágrimas para llorar._

_._

14 de Mayo del 2015.

11:58 p.m.

-¿Aun no te duermes?

-No tengo dueño y especialmente me siento muy bien. – Me sonríe, dejo la revista que leía a un lado y me acerco a él, no quiero desperdiciar ni un segundo su compaña.

-Mañana es tu cumpleaños, más bien dentro de un minuto. – Digo mientras veo el reloj colgado de la pared, el segundero sigue avanzando.

Ambos nos miramos en silencio.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! – Eijun sonríe, el tiempo sigue avanzando, y por algún motivo las lágrimas comienzan a desbordarse de mis ojos, Eijun las ignora y yo en silencio le agradezco.

.

_Cuando se lo contamos a nuestra familia, yo aun no podía terminar de crearlo, mi madre y la de Eijun lloraron, el abuelo de Eijun simplemente lo abrazo con fuerza, tenia la esperanza de que Eijun cambiara de opinión, su padre intento tantas veces hablar con él. Pero mis esfuerzos y los de su familia fueron inútiles._

_Nada haría cambiar de opinión a Eijun._

_-¿Por qué? – Tantas veces le hice la misma pregunta._

_-Es nuestro bebé. – El me respondía con una bella sonrisa en su rostro._

_-¿Estas bien? – Me acerque hasta donde Eijun estaba, inclinado sobre la taza del baño, vomitando el cereal que había comido minutos atrás. Golpe su espalda suavemente, las arcadas aun seguían, amenazando con vomitar más. _

_-Si, estoy bien. – Me dedica una pequeña sonrisa._

_-No lo hagas. – Eijun me mira confundido. – No me des esas falsas sonrisas. Tampoco me digas que te sientes bien cuando claramente no estas bien. – Me dejo caer a un lado de él, intentando controlar mis lágrimas. – Por favor, detente. – Sus manos se deslizan por mis mejillas, recorriendo el camino que mis lágrimas marcan, su mano sigue siendo cálida y suave, pero ahora es un poco más pequeña y delgada._

_-¿Me odias Kazuya? – Mis ojos se abren con sorpresa y frustración._

_-No te odio, te amo, ¡Por eso no puedo soportar verte de esta manera! ¡No puedo soportar la idea de perderte! – Eijun se acerca a mí y me abraza, puedo sentir el pequeño bulto que comienza a formarse en su vientre, su corazón latiendo al compas del mío, su calidez._

_-¡También te amo! ¡A este bebé también! Si me pides una razón, yo no puedo dártela, porque ni siquiera yo la tengo. – Mi camisa comienza a humedecerse, Eijun llora, lo envuelvo con mis brazos y el se aferra aun más a mi. – Yo lo ame desde el primer segundo que supe su existencia. – Yo también lo ame. – Porque era algo tuyo y mío. Así que, Kazuya, amalo tú también, cuando yo no este, este pequeño va a necesitar a su padre._

_Negué varias veces, me pedía cosas imposibles. _

_-Todo ese amor que tienes para mi, dáselo a él._

.

Pasadas las tres de la mañana, Eijun cerró sus ojos y se quedo profundamente dormido, yo me quede velando su sueño, tomando su mano, acariciando su mejilla de vez en cuando, amaba verlo dormir, escuchar su respiración lenta, y sobre todo amaba escuchar el latido de su corazón.

-Kazuya… - Me sorprendió un poco escucharlo hablar, pensé que tal vez me llamaba en sueños.

-¿Qué pasa? – Le respondí con una sonrisa.

-Por favor, llama a la doctora… - Frunció el seño y soltó un grito que me heló la sangre, sin perder el tiempo, comencé a correr hasta la recepción, preguntando por la doctora que atendía a Eijun.

.

_Su salud poco a poco fue empeorando, los dolores de cabeza cada vez eran más fuertes y por más tiempo, la medicina poco podía hacer por él, no podían darle medicamento más potente, puesto que pondrían en riesgo la vida del bebé. _

_Mi familia y la familia de Eijun, nos visitaban con más frecuencia, sobre todo cuando yo tenía que salir a trabajar, no me gustaba que se quedara solo. _

_La habitación de invitados ahora era designada como la habitación del bebé, a paso lento pero firme esta fue tomando forma, una cuna, varios muebles y la decoración, todo supervisado por Eijun, algunas veces le pedí a mi madre que lo mantuviera vigilado, otras veces era la madre de Eijun._

_Yo me mantenía alejado de todo ello, y no entendía como podían sonreír, mi familia y la de Eijun, frente a esta situación. _

_Durante el quinto mes de embarazo, Eijun colapso y el medico nos indico que la mejor opción que teníamos, era internarlo hasta que diera a luz._

_-Kazuya… Estoy aburrido._

_-No hay mucho que hacer aquí. – Comente, Eijun me vio a los ojos y me sonrió. Hoy ni mi madre ni la madre de Eijun habían podido venir a cuidarlo durante el día, generalmente yo me quedaba por la noche a cuidarlo. -¿Quieres comer algo? O tal vez pueda meter de contrabando algunos dulces. – Rasco mi barbilla, Eijun se emociona tanto ante la sola mención de algo dulce, sigue siendo un niño._

_-Dulces, dulces… - Deposito un pequeño y casto beso sobre sus labios._

_-No hagas tanto ruido o nos descubrirán._

_-¡Oh, veo que hoy nos estarás acompañando tú, Kazuya!_

_-¡Yuu-chan! – Eijun se emociona, la doctora abre por completo la puerta e ingresa con un extraño aparato, la ayudo de inmediato a entrar empujando con fuerza la mesa, parece una computadora, pero se que no lo es._

_\- ¿Sera la primera vez que lo veras?_

_-Si, - responde Eijun en mi lugar, mis dudas son despejadas cuando la doctora le indica que tiene que quitarse la bata, para cubrir su vientre con una sustancia viscosa. La doctora enciende la maquina y mueve algunas cosas más, segundos después en la pantalla de aquel aparato, puedo ver una imagen, figuras sin ninguna forma en especial._

_-Aun no sabemos que es, pero espero que pronto pueda averiguarlo. Eijun quiere saber el sexo del bebé. _

_No encuentro palabras para describir mis emociones, la doctora me indicaba poco a poco las cosas que reflejaba la pantalla, su cabeza formándose, su cuerpo, tendría ya más de cinco mese y todo parecía estar en orden, el bebé estaba sano y fuerte._

_Eijun ya estaba más que acostumbrado a esto, aun así el lloraba cada vez que lo veía._

_-¿Quieren escuchar su corazón?_

_-¿Podemos? – la doctora asiente y nos brinda una sonrisa._

_Pom – El primer latido que erizo por completo mi piel. _

_Pom, pom, pom… - Las lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por mis mejillas, mi corazón parecía acompasarse a esos pequeños latidos, uno tras otro, los escuchaba._

_Ámame. – Parecían estarme diciendo. Quería responderle, decirle que lo amaba, pero que tenía miedo de perder a Eijun._

_A mi lado Eijun sostuvo mi mano todo el tiempo._

_._

-Entro en labor de parto.

-Debemos darnos prisa, preparen la sala de operaciones. – La doctora y las enfermeras corrían de un lado a otro, soltando ordenes, yo me mantenía al lado de Eijun, sosteniendo su mano, pequeña, delgada y sumamente frágil, incluso me sorprendía que tuviera la suficiente fuerza como para lastimarme por su agarre.

-No me dejes, Kazuya… - Susurraba débilmente, su respiración se escuchaba agitada y el sudor comenzaba a cubrir su cuerpo.

-No lo haré, Eijun. – Él me brinda una sonrisa, pequeña, casi invisible.

La doctora me indica que tengo que salir de la habitación, pero Eijun no quiere soltar mi mano.

-Volverá, cariño, tiene que volver, si no lo arrastrare hasta la sala de operaciones, te lo garantizo. – Eijun aun dudando suelta mi mano, su mirada perdida e invadida de miedo me destroza.

-¿Podre estar con él?

-Si, tienes cinco minutos para llamar a su familia y después te quiero en la sala B ¿De acuerdo?

La observo alejarse con prisa, segundos después Eijun es llevado en camilla hasta la sala de operaciones, aun con mis manos temblorosas marco el número de mi madre, le aviso y le pido que llame a los padres de Eijun, ella me dice que lo hará.

Un rostro es cubierto por un cubre bocas blanco, antes de pode entrar a la sala de operaciones, la doctora me ha indicado que debo cubrir mi cuerpo para evitar cualquier virus o germen.

-Kazuya… - Me llama, tomo su mano, aunque no puedo tocar su piel directamente, se que esta está cálida, sus manos siempre han sido cálidas, excepto por una única vez, aquella tarde cuando nos encontrábamos nerviosos sentados en un consultorio medico solos.

-Eijun. – Acaricio su mejilla, la doctora me indica que la operación esta dando comienzo. – Asegúrate de no dormir, o no serás el primero en cargarla.

-No me dormiré… - La anestesia ha adormecido la parte baja de su cuerpo y el se mantiene a penas consiente.

-Tampoco te vallas a ningún lado.

-No me iré, siempre estaré con ustedes. Aunque no puedan verme. – Con un pedazo de tela que me ha dado una de las enfermeras limpio el sudor de su frente.

-Eirin será igual de bonita que tú, estoy seguro.

-Espero que tenga muchos amigos.

-Y yo espero que todas sean niñas. – Eijun me sonríe con diversión.

-No seas tan celoso con ella.

-Claro que no… ¡Solo la encerrare en una torre cuando cumpla los diez años! – Eijun mueve su mano, de inmediato la tomo con mayor fuerza, limpio el sudor de su frente de nuevo.

-No puedes hacer eso, debes dejar que se divierta y que experimente con todo lo que quiera…

-También voy ha hablarle mucho de ti, de lo grandioso que eres y le diré cuanto te amo.

-También le dirás que yo te amo aun más, y que la amo a ella… ¡Que ustedes son mi mundo! – Con una sonrisa empañada por las lagrimas Eijun me veía a los ojos, baje mi cubre bocas, no sin antes consultarlo con la doctora, le sonreía y deposite un beso sobre su frente. – También… debes encontrar tu felicidad, Kazuya.

-Ya la encontré, Eijun… Tú y Eirin son mi felicidad. Solo tienes que esperar por mí.

-Te esperare por siempre, pero no dejes sola a Eirin antes de tiempo.

-Es una promesa entonces. – Eijun intenta mover su cabeza, pero es imposible, mis lagrimas no se detienen, y las de Eijun tampoco, ambos lo sabemos, esta es nuestra despedida.

Entonces ocurre, como un milagro, como un rayo de esperanza, el llanto de un bebe se escucha por toda la sala, sin soltar su mano me volteo, las enfermeras envuelven en una manta rosa a esa pequeña niña, limpian un poco su rostro, incluso ellas han comenzado a llorar.

-Es una saludable niña. – Murmura una de las enfermeras.

-¿Cómo es, Kazuya? – Me pregunta Eijun, la enfermera me da al bebé, es tan pequeña, tan frágil, tengo miedo de romperla.

-Es hermosa… tiene mucho, mucho cabello, Eijun. – Con cuidado, dejo que Eijun la sostenga entre sus brazos, le ayudo a agarrarla, aun esta débil y la anestesia sigue surtiendo efecto. En cuanto la niña siente el calor que Eijun desprende deja de llorar, se mantiene quieta y suelta pequeños balbuceos.

-Vas a ser una niña obediente, ¿Verdad?

-Siento hija tuya, lo dudo mucho. – una de las pequeñas manos de Eirin lucha por salir de entre las cobijas, riendo y llorando Eijun deposita un beso en la mejilla de la pequeña, finalmente cuando una de sus pequeñas manos logra salir, da con ella pequeñas palmaditas sobre la mejilla de Eijun.

-Se que serás muy querida, Eirin, mis suegros y mis padres te van a adorar y que se diga de tu padre… ¡Me hubiera gustado tanto quedarme contigo! Verte crecer, escucharte decir tu primera palabra, caminar, correr…

-¡Kazuya! – Me habla la doctora, aun con lagrimas en mis ojos, se que esto no durara mucho tiempo más. Pero quiero que Eirin este junto a Eijun hasta el final.

-Estarás con ella, por siempre, tu mismo lo prometiste y no es bueno romper las promesas, Eijun. – Con esfuerzo levanta su mano, yo le ayudo y la guío hasta la mejilla pequeña y regordeta de Eirin. Casi como por instinto Eirin busca más aquel contacto.

-Si, por siempre… - Le da un beso, un último beso. – Quiero dormir.

-Si, duerme… has hecho un gran trabajo, Eijun. – Mis lágrimas se desbordan, me inclino para darle un beso, un casto e inocente roce con sus labios, Eijun sujeta con su pequeña maniata un dedo de Eijun, se remueve intranquila.

-Nos veremos pronto, Kazuya… Los… amo. –El llanto de Eirin acompaña a aquel estruendoso ruido que la maquina hace, el corazón de Eijun se ha detenido y Eirin pareció comprenderlo, mis lagrimas caen sin detenerse y Eirin se niega a dejar ir a Eijun.

Las enfermaras tras de mi lloran, incluso la doctora ha derramado varias lagrimas.

No se que hacer ahora, me parece tan irreal, pero el pequeño y cálido cuerpo que sigue llorando a todo pulmón no puede ser una fantasía.

Lo único que ahora me queda es seguir adelante, velar por el bienestar de Eirin y esperar el día en que pueda volver a ver a Eijun.

Esperare ansioso ese día.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Creo que terminaran odiándome por escribir cosas como estas.

Mayoría de edad en Japón*: Según Internet es al cumplir los 20 años.

Misa*: Para los que leyeron locura... sip, aquí Misa también hace su aparición. Y no se sorprendan quizás aparezca en todos mis fics.


End file.
